Enterprises such as corporations typically have a large information technology (IT) infrastructure comprising a network of computing resources distributed across a geographic environment. Such computing resources may be diverse in nature including, but not limited to, cloud platforms, data centers, employee devices, customer devices, etc.
Centralized data management of such IT infrastructure has been the norm for many decades. However, with increased decentralization of such IT infrastructure, e.g., due to the proliferation of additional computing resources such as edge servers, gateways, and endpoint devices such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices now being part of the IT infrastructure (referred to as an “extended multi-cloud environment”), centralized data management has become much more difficult, if not impossible.